


Morning Glory

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hair Braiding, Just A Banging Good TIme, Lunch Order, Morning Routines, Naughty Nicole, Purse Donuts, Serious About Sandwiches, Sleepy Waverly, Tags are overrated, Vaginal Fingering, sexual favors, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: Waverly wakes up at Nicole's place for the first time.Nicole goes about her morning routine, adding a couple of new things here and there.  A few things, really.
[I own nothing...nothing, I tell you!]





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgflip.com/i/1ahqce)

"Uuugh, no," Waverly moaned, "s'too early." 

"Sorry, baby," Nicole said, voice thick with sleep as she leaned across her girlfriend to shut the alarm off.  

"Ooh, Morning Nicole," Waverly crooned, reaching up to pull the redhead into her arms, "she's my favorite Nicole." 

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?" 

"So messy and unkempt," she smaller woman yawned, pressing a kiss to Nicole's chin. 

"I'm glad I can amuse you." 

"Mmm," Waverly kissed her neck, "stay." 

"Babe," she croaked, pulling away, "I have to go to work." 

"Call in sick," Waverly whined. 

"I can't call in sick, Wave," Nicole laughed, extricating herself from Waverly's arms and the tangled sheets.  She stood and stretched her arms over her head.  When she turned, Waverly was staring at her, dumbfounded. 

"I swear on all that's holy..." The brunette mumbled, raking over Nicole's bare skin with lust-filled eyes. 

"Knock it off, you," Nicole smiled, "go back to sleep.  I'll come back and say goodbye when I'm ready to leave." 

"You better," Waverly mumbled into her pillow. 

Waverly must have drifted back to sleep because she was woken some unknowable amount of time later by heavy footfalls in the kitchen.  She sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest and whispering into the darkness, " _Ni-_ _cole_ _!_ "  When no answer came, she took a deep breath and yelled, "Hey!  I know you're out there, shitsucker!  My girlfriend's a cop, you slimy bastard, and she-" 

"Wave?" Nicole's voice questioned warily from the dark hallway.  "What—what are doing?" 

"Oh, god, Nic, it's you!" 

"Of course, who did you think it was?" 

"I thought you'd left," she grimaced at the silhouette of her girlfriend in the doorway.  "What's that smell?" 

"Oh, uh—horses?" 

Waverly shrugged Nicole's soft, green robe on—sliding her feet into much-too-big slippers—and followed her into the bathroom. 

"I usually take my mucking boots off in the mudroom, but I didn't quite make it before you started shouting at your would-be attacker," the redhead grinned, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and pulling her clunky rain boots off. 

"You have horses?" Her sleep addled brain was disoriented and she was still somewhat shaken from her almost-encounter. 

"Uh—no, not exactly.  Mrs. Kinney shaves some of my rent off for taking care of her horses." 

"Really?  I didn't think she ever let _anybody_  touch those horses.  They're like her children," Waverly said in awe, pulling the robe tighter and leaning against the door frame.  Nicole had finished washing her hands at the sink and was now squeezing toothpaste onto a brush. 

"Well," she said around the minty suds, "her arthritis has been acting up.  Especially in the mornings, when it's so cold."  Her voice was silly and confusing as she spoke around the toothbrush.  "And, what with Herb having died last year and, well, he was the one who was keeping up the stables," she said, spitting foam into the sink and running the tap, "she can use all the help she can get." 

"And you have a lot of experience?  With horses, I mean?" 

"Some. I grew up around ranches.  Used to the work." 

"I see."  She continued to watch as Nicole scrubbed her face and toweled off, reaching for her makeup bag. 

"What?" The redhead asked, catching Waverly's eye in the mirror. 

"I just realized I've never spent the night at your place." 

Nicole grinned, "No.  I guess not.  Sorry if I scared you."  She unbuttoned her flannel revealing a ribbed, black tank-top before reaching to grab her crisp, uniform shirt from its hanger on the door.   

"Are you going to be late?" 

"Waverly, it's just now 6:30," she said, glancing at her watch. 

"Geez, it's so early," the smaller woman replied, stifling a yawn. 

Nicole smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss against her lips, "Go back to sleep." 

"I will," she said, "but I'm enjoying this.  Watching you get ready.  Your routine." 

"Well, I'm just about to grab some coffee and check on last night's reports before I head out.  Nothing exciting." 

"What about your hair?" 

"Hmm?  Oh, I'll just do it at the station." 

"Nonsense, c'mere," she said, pushing Nicole down in front of her laptop at the small dining table.  She poured some coffee into a Purgatory Sheriff Department mug, adding a scoop of sugar and a splash of cream, before sliding it across the table to her girlfriend whose eyes were intently scanning the computer screen, face lit by the laptop's illumination.  She walked around behind her, gently pulling the elastic hair tie from the messy, red bun.  "Anything interesting?" She asked, running her fingers through Nicole's silky tresses. 

"Doesn't look like it.  Just a couple of DUIs overnight.  You know, the usual.  God, that feels nice, Wave." 

"Hmm?" 

Nicole tilted her head back to look up at her girlfriend who smiled back down at her.  "I like having you here in the morning.  It feels...normal, I guess." 

"Lord knows we don't get a whole lot of _normal_  around here," Waverly smiled, leaning down and kissing her girlfriend's upside down mouth.  "Now sit up and let me finish." 

"Yes, ma'am," Nicole grinned.  "I just mean, you know, the two of us like _this_  feels—it feels really nice." 

"I agree," Waverly nodded, though Nicole couldn't see her, and began twining the red hair into a firm braid that would—hopefully—hold the entire day.  She felt her girlfriend's shoulders relax as she worked.  Heard the soft sigh that escaped her lips when Waverly had finished.  She rested her hands on Nicole's shoulders a pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "There.  All done." 

Nicole reached up to cover the hands on her shoulders with her own, slightly calloused ones.  "I love you, Waverly." 

"I love you, too, but I am _not_ packing you a lunch." 

"Understood." 

"I may, however, be persuaded to pick something up for you at the café on my way to Shorty's this afternoon." 

"Oh?  Any special bribe you had in mind?" She asked, pulling the smaller woman down onto her lap.  The robe gaped open and Nicole pressed her lips against the skin of Waverly's chest, eliciting a moan in return.  The brunette gasped when Nicole's hand slide inside the robe and lightly pinched her nipple. 

"Jesus, Nic!" 

"Hmm?  Not what you had in mind?"  Waverly could feel the redhead smile against her skin before tracing her collar bone with her tongue.  Her hand left Waverly's chest and tugged at the belt of the robe, pulling it open further before sliding her palm between her legs, caressing the soft skin inside Waverly's thigh. 

"You—you're gonna be late," she breathed. 

"This shouldn't take long," Nicole husked, sliding her fingers through the smaller woman's already slick folds.  Waverly dropped her head onto Nicole's shoulder, shuddering at the teasing touches.  Nicole ghosted her fingers along the smaller woman's outer lips, swollen with want, before sliding back down to circle her weeping entrance. 

"Nicole, please," she begged. 

Nicole slid one long, slender finger into her and Waverly felt her entire body jerk in her girlfriend's lap.  She was sitting across her thighs, legs splayed open as Nicole braced her close with a strong arm and fucked her slowly with the other. 

"How's that feel?" Nicole smirked. 

"More." 

"More?  Mmm, a bit greedy, aren't we?" The young officer smiled but obliged, entering Waverly with a second finger but still moving achingly slow.  The robe was now barely hanging off of Waverly's body and she thrusted against Nicole's hand, urging her to move faster.  Her bouncing breasts were on full display, glistening slightly with the salty sheen of sweat.  Her stomach muscles were clenched and she rocked her body forward compulsively.  

Nicole pushed a third finger in and began rubbing Waverly's engorged clit with  her thumb. 

"Oh, God!  Nicole!" The younger woman clung to the collar of her shirt, burying her face against Nicole's neck.  "Faster." 

Nicole, mouth watering at the sight of her rapidly unraveling girlfriend and the carnal sound of her begging pleas, conceded and began pumping into Waverly with punishing force. The smaller woman practically sobbed against her, grinding her hips violently.  Soon, Nicole felt the familiar fluttering of Waverly's inner walls and knew she was close. 

"Tell me what you want," she husked. 

"Fuck me.  I want you to _fuck me_ , Nicole." 

She pumped harder, bucking her own hips in time with the thrusts and bouncing the smaller woman on her lap lewdly.  After a few more rapid assaults deep into her wet opening, Nicole felt Waverly release.  She cried out a loud, shuddering moan as her hot juices dripped down over Nicole's knuckles, pouring onto her pant leg.  She stilled her hand, letting the brunette come down and enjoying the slight twitching and pulsing around her fingers. 

Waverly became a limp, ragdoll in her arms as they sat catching their breath for a few quiet moments. 

"Pastrami," Nicole finally said. 

"What?" Waverly asked, lifting her head and looking at her girlfriend with groggy, satisfied eyes. 

"On rye," she punctuated, kissing the tip of Waverly's nose. 

"You're—you've got to be kidding me," she smiled, cupping Nicole's jaw. 

"I don't joke about sandwiches," Nicole grinned, dimples flashing.  She stood, lifting Waverly as she did and carrying her back to the bedroom.  Depositing her onto the rumpled bedsheets, she opened her closet and flicked through the hangers.   

"What're you doing?" 

"Well, you ruined my uniform," she smirked, turning so Waverly could see the dark spot on Nicole's thigh in the soft light of the bedside lamp. 

Blushing furiously, Waverly snuggled down into the sheets.  "Sorry, babe." 

"No need to be sorry," Nicole smiled, tugging on a fresh pair of her khaki uniform pants, "I get a little carried away when it comes to masterfully crafted lunch meats."  She bent down, brushing Waverly's long hair away from her face.  "I love you, little spoon," she smiled, kissing her forehead, "I'll see you later." 

"Mmm, love you back," the brunette mumbled, already drifting off to sleep. 

Nicole sighed, watching her for another moment before leaving, stepping into the bathroom briefly to wash her hands...again.  She picked up Wynonna along the way, smiling and chatting while the eldest Earp grimaced behind wide, dark sunglasses, obviously nursing a hangover. 

"What's got you so chipper at the asscrack of dawn, Haughtstuff?" 

"Oh, nothing.  Looking forward to lunch, I suppose." 

"Lunch?  Why don't we focus on breakfast first," she said, tugging a donut from her purse and pulling it in two, offering one half to Nicole. 

"Stale purse donuts?  Really?  This is what it's come to, Wyn?" 

"Fine, suit yourself," Wynonna replied, stuffing the donut into her mouth and dropping crumbs all over the seat of Nicole's cruiser.  The young officer sighed, thinking this woman beside her was awfully lucky she was in love with her younger sister. Fleetingly, she pondered what the payment would be for dinner and grinned wickedly, barely hearing Wynonna's voice drone on about one thing or another as she steered them toward the Sheriff's Office. 

**Author's Note:**

> I read 'Rainy Days' by isawet this morning and was...ahem, inspired, to say the least.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy.


End file.
